


Part-Time Lord, Part-Human

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 205: Footwear. Goes AU from 'Journey's End'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part-Time Lord, Part-Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 205: Footwear. Goes AU from 'Journey's End'.

They're practically the same person now. It should be incredibly wrong. Somehow, though, it's not. They both understand each other more than anyone else in the universe could. She's part-Time Lord, and he's part-human. They fit. It makes sense.

It's a discussion about shoe shopping that tips him off that something's different. He doesn't mind the idea of it anymore, and he realises that that's her influence.

He's different because of her. He's more suited to her.

He's always loved Donna, but this is different. Now he looks at her and sees her for what she is.

Perfect for him.


End file.
